Beautiful Beasts
by tiffy-wa
Summary: The more dangerous beast, the more beautiful. Assorted drabbles on assorted characters and pairings. Enjoy and review!
1. Diary

**Drabble #1** - Diary

**Summary:** Elena's going shopping!

**Couples:** Elena/Damon  
**Warnings: **_IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE LAST 2 EPISODES OF SEASON 4, DON'T READ._

* * *

Elena Gilbert stared at herself in the mirror. She absently twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Damon entered the room and gave her an appraising look.

"You look absolutely ravishing." He said as he stood behind her. "What's the occasion?" the vampire ran his hands up her arms and gently massaged her shoulders.

Elena thought for a moment. "Shopping." She turned to face him and gave him a sweet, short kiss. "By myself."

"Aw." Damon frowned. "Do you know how exciting having quickies in the dressing rooms are?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "I'm not shopping for clothes." she explained, "I'm going to buy another diary."

When Damon just stared at her, she huffed. "I burned my diary, but I also burned all my memories with it. I miss it."

"So you want another one to...?" He asked.

"I love reliving my memories when I re-read my entries." She said as she picked up her wristlet "It relaxed me and I want to start doing it again."

Damon watched the love of his life walk toward his bedroom door. "'Bye then." He mumbled.

Elena stopped an gave him a sly smile before opening the door and walking out.

"I'm taking your credit card, by the way." He heard her say with his vampire hearing. He grinned and shook his head.

He just hoped she's include him in her new diary.

* * *

Have you noticed that the series is called The Vampire Diaries? & no one is writing in a diary anymore? I think they should address that issue, lol. I don't necessarily ship Delena, but I'm keeping it as canon as possible! Thanks for reading, drop me a review and until next time! :)


	2. Wonder

**Drabble #2:** Wonder

**Couples:** Niklaus&Caroline  
**Warnings:** _If you haven't watched ANY of season 4, DON'T READ._

* * *

_"I know that you're in love with me."_

Niklaus thought about that sentence obsessively. He pondered if, in fact, he was in love with Caroline Forbes. Could he love? Everyone assumed he was a heartless monster so much, he believed it as well. He had tried to kill her twice, her other friends many times, but he also saved her and them as well. Did that make it okay?

No, he knew it didn't.

Klaus knew he was drawn Caroline, but did he love?

Niklaus decided that he indeed fancied the beautiful blonde vampire, but no, he didn't **truly** love her.

Not yet.

He also had forever to change that.

_"I intend to be your last."_

* * *

A little insight on the war inside Klaus head. (: Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	3. Call Me?

**Drabble #3** - Call Me?

**Summary:** Ever wonder how Klaus came to get Caroline's phone number?

**Couples:** Klaus&Caroline

**Warnings: **None, really.

* * *

Caroline was very peculiar to whom she gave her cell phone number. Ever since she was mercilessly prank called her Sophomore year for posting her number on her Facebook and twitter, she'd learned to only give it to family and friends. And hopefully they too, understand the silent demand not to give it out.

So when she was sitting with Bonnie outside a café in Mystic Falls and an unknown number vibrated her cell, she gave Bonnie a questioning look.

"Who is it?" asked the Bennett witch. She knew Caroline was a controller and especially when it came to her personal objects.

"Unknown." she replied, "Do you know a 606-6660?"

"No. But it's an awful lot of sixes." Bonnie said, she grinned, "Maybe its the devil."

Caroline rolled her eyes and pressed ignore. "What would the devil want with me?!" She laughed.

"Speaking of the devil and his wants, what does Klaus want with you?"

Caroline's smile faded instantly. "Let's not go there."

Bonnie pitied the blonde. For only a moment. "If you take away all his evilness, he's actually pretty hot. Could be worse, I suppose. You could have an ugly stalker."

Caroline gaped at her friend. "Bonnie! Oh my god!"

"What?" said Bonnie, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

The blonde felt her face burn. "I love his accent. Foreign guys are so sexy." she confessed.

"I know, right?" giggled Bonnie. "But like I said, it could be worse."

"I guess..." started Caroline, but the buzzing of her phone interrupted them. They both stared at the number from before.

"It must be important." Bonnie finally said.

Caroline thought for a moment. "Maybe Tyler changed his number?"

"Could be." Bonnie chewed a french fry.

Caroline pressed answer and put her cell to her ear.

"Caroline." breathed a sexy British accent.

The blonde vampire's mouth gaped open and stared at Bonnie. _Who is it_, mouthed Bonnie.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked again. "Can you hear me?"

"Ah-yes!" answered Caroline. "Klaus! How did you get my number?"

Bonnie choked on her fruit drink.

"Let's just say one of the perks of being an original vampire means I can compel vampire and human alike."

"So you go around compelling people to find out my phone number? That's creepy, Klaus." said Caroline.

"Not just that, love." he replied.

"Klaus, I demand you stop!" snapped Caroline. "If you want to know something about me, just ask."

"How about a date, then?" Klaus asked. "We could get to know one another."

Caroline blushed. "Can't you take a hint? I said never, you creep!"

"Then I will continue to compel your friends and family."

"I'm going to hang up on you now." hissed Caroline.

"I don't take kindly to threats, young Caroline. And I'm not used to being told no. I don't like it." His voice dropped dangerously low. Caroline knew she was hitting a nerve.

"No, no, and NO!" she yelled into the phone.

"Very well, love. We'll do this the hard way."

Caroline stabbed the end button with a vengeance. Bonnie shook her head. "He can't take no for an answer?"

"He's impossible!" Caroline threw up her hands.

"I really don't think you should talk to him like that." warned Bonnie. "You know how he gets when he's emotional. People tend to die."

The vampire growled. "He may be hot, but he's definitely an assho-ECK!"

Bonnie stared at the empty seat across from her. She barely saw the blur of Klaus kidnapping Caroline.

The witch thought about calling Stefan or Damon, but really? One date wouldn't kill Caroline. Bonnie finished her food and grabbed her bag to head home.

* * *

Hopefully, Klaus spanks her. :) Until next time!


End file.
